


Good Clean Fun

by carsneedle



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsneedle/pseuds/carsneedle
Summary: Normally he hating bathing; he didn’t consider it manly to focus on cleanliness
Kudos: 1





	Good Clean Fun

Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of Division 11, was in the shower. Normally he hating bathing; he didn’t consider it manly to focus on cleanliness. But he was covered in blood from the weaklings he had beaten up during his morning exercise, and Yachiru wouldn’t allow him to be in the same room with her until he cleaned himself off.

He stretched his shoulders, allowing the hot water to massage his muscles. He was starting to change his mind about this whole clean business, because he was suddenly feeling very relaxed and peaceful, the way he did after a really good fight.

It was then that a high pitched scream pierced the air. Kenpachi’s eyes flew open, which was unfortunate because they were soon burning from the soap. But that wasn’t about to stop him, because he thought that the scream sounded a lot like Yachiru, and if she was in trouble it was his duty to save her. He leapt from the shower, not even stopping to turn off the water.

He burst into the room next door “Yachiru? What’s going on?” he demanded. She was sitting on the floor, gaze fixed on a tea cup. She didn’t seem to be bleeding or anything, and neither Ikkaku or Yumichika looked worried. 

“Oh, Hi Kenny! There was a spider! It was really big! Baldy was going to kill it, but I didn’t want him to!”

“So I put a tea cup over it,” Yumichika interjected. “It was simply too ugly to look at anymore.”

“Kenny, will you take it outside?”

“Well, I guess I could do that.”

“And Kenny, why aren’t you wearing any pants?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfic.net FOREVER ago


End file.
